


Say Goodbye On Our Dying Day

by Ceru (izukillme), izukillme



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/Ceru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: What if Yukio hadn't been weak in the womb? What if both twins inherited Satan's powers? Shiro decides to make both Rin and Yukio exorcists from an early age, and they become the perfect team. But as they start at True Cross, it'll be a dangerous game keeping their secret… especially now that Satan’s plans for his sons are finally underway.
Relationships: Kamiki Izumo/Moriyama Shiemi, Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, Okumura Yukio/Shima Renzou
Comments: 68
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

Yukio flopped down into his seat with a sigh, rubbing his eyes even though he had been told a million times not to do it because it would thin his corneas – or was it retinas? He got those two muddled up too often. It didn’t matter anyways; he was too tired to care right now. He fixed his glasses and took a swig from the flask of coffee he always carried around for morning classes, the hot liquid awakening his senses a little more. He capped the flask and slid it inside his bag, allowing his eyelids to slip closed for a few minutes before the teacher arrived.

A sudden jerk of the desk had him starting up, eyes widening in alarm. “Wha-”

“Oh, sorry ‘bout that!” called the pink-haired kid who’d pushed past his seat to get to his own, right behind Yukio’s. He flashed a friendly grin and a thumbs-up, which Yukio returned weakly.

“So, what’s your name?” the boy continued, and Yukio jumped a little before turning around and smiling a little.

“Yukio Okumura,” he answered softly, still a little shy. He wasn’t used to people talking to him on their own; he had always been the quiet nerd whom no one wanted to associate with. “What about you?”

“I’m Renzō Shima!” The newly-named Renzō tilted his head to the side and gave a bright grin, and Yukio couldn’t help thinking he was kind of cute. Like a large puppy.

But the name _Renzō._ Why did that ring a bell?

Almost too late, Yukio realised he was spacing out. He quickly held out his hand, a little embarrassed.

“Nice to meet you, Renzō.”

Renzō stared at the appendage before raising his eyebrows in a ‘oh’ expression.

“You want me to shake it. Of course. I’m an idiot, aren’t I?” he laughed ruefully, before grabbing onto the hand and shaking it vigorously. Yukio almost felt his shoulder pop out of its socket, but hid his wince with a smile.

“You’re really not. It happens to all of us,” he assured Renzō, who grinned.

“You’re, like, so sweet, dude. Pure child, that’s what you are. Precious.”

Yukio arched an eyebrow.

“Precious?”

“Yeah. Like…” Renzō made a few vague hand gestures that seemed to resemble cuddling something close. “You know.”

“I’m afraid I don’t.” Yukio admitted bashfully.

Renzō laughed. “So precious,” he said to himself again, shaking his head and smiling. “So damn cute.”

Yukio could feel heat rising to his cheeks.

“I… um, thank you?”

“Thank you!” Renzō began to cackle again.

Yukio frowned. “Are you just going to laugh at everything I say?” he asked crossly.

Renzō immediately sobered up, though a hint of laughter still gleamed in his eyes.

“Sorry,” he apologised with that smile of his, and Yukio couldn’t find it in himself to be mad at him anymore.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m not used to being friends with people,” he said truthfully. Renzō’s eyes widened.

“What? Why not? You’re good-looking and such a nice kid,” - Yukio’s cheeks turned redder - “why wouldn’t people want to talk to you?”

“I was always quiet and I would have my nose in a book, so people didn’t want to associate with ‘the nerd’.” Yukio put the last words in air quotes.

“Don’t worry about that with me. My only friends are nerds!” Renzō proclaimed. “I must be, like, magnetically attracted to them or something.”

He winked at Yukio, who suddenly realised something and narrowed his eyes at Renzō.

“Are you… coming on to me?” he asked suspiciously.

Renzō laughed. “You got me, cutie.”

Yukio felt blood rushing to his cheeks again and looked down, trying to hide his face in embarrassment. Once he was sure he didn’t look like a tomato any more, he looked back up at Renzō. The pink-haired boy was smiling, and seemed about to say something else, but he was interrupted by the arrival of two other boys. One was tall and dark-haired, the other short and bald. The taller wore an angry expression, whereas the shorter seemed to be trying to calm him down.

 _"Renzō!”_ roared the dark-haired boy, who had a streak of dyed blonde cutting through the middle of his hair. _Rooster_ , Rin would’ve called him, thought Yukio with a small grin.

“Bon!” Renzō jumped up from his seat, sweating a little and giving a sheepish smile. “Uh-”

“Uh what?!” bellowed Bon furiously, the small boy by his side wincing at his tone. “Me and Konekomaru have been looking all over for you! We were almost late!”

“I assumed you left without me,” Renzō scratched his head. “It happens a lot.”

Bon instantly dropped his furious face, looking apologetic.

“Sorry, man. Still, check next time, okay?”

Renzō grinned and flashed a thumbs-up.

“Will do. Now stop being rude and meet my new friend!”

Bon’s head whirled in a comical manner, snapping towards Yukio and wearing an expression of frozen surprise. Yukio lifted his hand, waving a little.

“Yukio Okumura, pleased to meet you.” he introduced to spare Bon the embarrassment.

Bon scratched the back of his neck, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

“Sorry about that. I’m Ryūji Suguro, this is Konekomaru Miwa.”

Bon – Ryūji – gestured to the shorter boy, who offered a smile of his own.

“Good to meet you, Yukio,” he said softly.

Yukio dipped his chin in acknowledgement and gave a polite smile, but his mind was already whirring.

_Shima… Suguro… Miwa… these names are all so familiar!_

His brows furrowed in a thoughtful frown. What could be the connection? What was it that linked these three names –

A flash of electric blue passed under his hand as Renzō gestured wildly, the navy dial of his watch catching the light. Yukio drew in a sharp breath, the colour pushing everything into place.

“You three are the Blue Night kids,” he said aloud, barely even realising that he was doing it.

The air went still, as heavy and silent as that in a graveyard. Yukio lifted his head, wondering what was wrong when he saw his new friends’ gazes pinned on him with surprise and shock. Then it hit him, the sound of his own voice replaying in his head.

_“You three are the Blue Night kids,”_

Yukio felt his ears colouring. Oh, crap. Oh, _crap._

“I – guys, I’m so sorry,” he started to say frantically. “I… I have this shitty habit of blurting things out, and it makes me a giant jerk at times and-”

“Yukio!” Konekomaru’s tone, forceful and so unlike the image he had of the bespectacled boy, stopped Yukio’s babbling. Panicked blue eyes met unreadable black ones, and Yukio hoped to God that he hadn’t screwed up the first friendships he’d made since Shiemi.

Then the darker eyes softened, and Konekomaru smiled and said, “It’s okay. We’re all given to that sort of stuff once in a while.”

“Besides, you’re too precious to be mad at!” added Renzō in a voice so loud it made Yukio’s ears ring.

“And hey, you’re going to be an exorcist,” Ryūji finished with an open and honest grin. “That automatically gives you good points in my book.”

Yukio rubbed the back of his neck, thanking all his stars that no other student had arrived yet.

“Thanks, guys,” he muttered, looking at the desk.

“Don’t be so glum!” Renzō got up and smacked him on the back so hard that Yukio flew forwards, almost spitting his teeth out.

“Ouch,” he murmured, sending a half-hearted glare Renzō’s way and rubbing his back. “That _hurt_ , Renzō.”

“You look like you’ve murdered someone. It’s fine, honestly,” Ryūji said with a small smirk. “It’s not like you’re the son of Satan or anything.”

At that, Yukio almost choked again – but this time he didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

_Oh, if only you knew…_

“Y – yeah,” he whispered, managing to get himself under control.

In retrospect, maybe these hadn’t been the best choice of friends. Yukio was already walking around with the giant weight of his secret, and that weight would be multiplied ten times considering what Konekomaru, Ryūji and Renzō had gone through.

 _It’s okay,_ he consoled himself. _You can talk to Rin tonight, figure out what to do._

While Yukio may have been good at remembering things and analysing situations, Rin was the very definition of a people person. His brother would know what to do.

But despite his diffidence, as the day progressed and his new friends whispered jokes under their breath, Yukio found himself having _fun_ with someone apart from Rin, Father and Shiemi for the first time in a long while. He found himself enjoying their company, enjoying the way Ryūji would obsess over finishing his work and the lewd comments Shima would make and the prim way that Konekomaru would attempt to control himself (he would end up giving in and being the worst of them all).

Maybe this wasn’t such a bad decision after all, he decided as he struggled to contain his laughter watching the reserved Konekomaru imitate their English teacher’s various facial expressions.

* * *

A week passed just like that, and Yukio felt himself warming up to his new friends more than ever before. He learned that Ryūji worried about his resting bitch face, that Renzō cried over romance manga, and that Konekomaru was crazy about cats. And in turn they learned things about him – like how he loved penguins, and how much he sucked at algebra.

In Yukio’s defence, mathematics was supposed to be _numbers._ Not strange letters that had different values depending on the way you solved the equation.

Yukio found himself spending less time poring over books of medicine and more time being dragged around campus or participating in a joint study session with his three new friends – Of course, Yukio was terrible at algebra, while Ryuji could not make heads or tails of geometry (it was too simple, he argued), and Shima and Konekomaru just wanted to improve their grades.

Cram school still hadn’t begun a week into classes – Yukio was aware that they’d been waiting for Rin to get back from his mission, but it was taking longer than they’d anticipated. He didn’t want to admit that he was slightly worried; he knew that Rin could handle himself. Though this was too much time to be gone… and Yukio kind of missed Rin’s wisecracks and his twin’s general presence.

(Rin was far more vocal about such things, clinging onto Yukio every time that they had to separate for a mission and crying, “I’m gonna miss you, baby bro!” Yukio liked to think he had a little more dignity than that.)

Ryūji had been extremely ticked off that the cram classes hadn’t started yet. He was complaining about it even now, slamming his hand into the lunch table and crying, “Damn it, I wish they’d just start training us already! I have to kill Satan…”

Yukio knew that was impossible. Sure, Ryūji deserved his revenge, but the murder of Satan was his and Rin’s place. That was their mandate. That was the reason they’d become Exorcists.

So he grit his teeth and forced out for the hundredth time, making his voice as pleasant as he possibly could, “Ryūji, I’m sure that the teachers are just setting up stuff. They’ll start soon, don’t worry.”

“I really hope they do.” Ryūji closed his eyes and unclenched his fists. Yukio suddenly felt bad for him – all the guy did was try his level best at everything he did.

Knowing he would regret this, he opened his mouth and spoke.

“Maybe we can start doing some basic training until classes start? I know it’ll be nothing like the actual cram school, but it’ll keep us in shape,” he offered.

Ryūji’s eyes lit up, and he clapped Yukio on the shoulder.

“That sounds awesome,” he said sincerely. “Thanks for putting up with my shit.”

“Nothing to put up with.” Yukio said with a roll of his eyes, lifting his bag and standing up. “Now can we get to class? We’ll be late.”

Konekomaru checked the time – Yukio was right. With a soft squeal, he jumped up and gathered his things, Ryūji and Renzō following suit. The four rushed to class, slipping into their seats just as the bell rang and the teacher arrived. They exchanged glances, breathing sighs of relief at having reached on time.

Yukio was just getting out his things for the lesson when a new and familiar voice called harshly, “Sorry for the intrusion, but I need Yukio Okumura to the med room now!”

_Shura?!_

Yukio’s head snapped up to meet his friend’s eyes. Shura wouldn’t pull him out of a lesson for any reason other than… other than…

He looked for confirmation, praying to God that he wouldn’t get it. But he found it anyways in the grim dip of her chin.

Not wasting another moment, he picked up his bag and ran, shouting a, “Sorry, Mr. Matou!” as he did. This situation required utmost urgency – everything else could wait.

Everything else could wait, for Rin.

He didn’t notice the strange gazes being directed at his back from Ryūji, Konekomaru and Renzō as he dashed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, after… 10 years? This is the official rewrite of "Devil's Children", the one you've all been waiting for. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I tried to have it make more sense, with the flow of words better and everything. I've gotten far better as a writer (which is something every writer should acknowledge about themselves with every story) and I really love the premise of this fanfic, so it gets to be reworked! I have deleted the old story and reuploaded it as this one. Please read it all to understand the new story; it may get confusing if you don't. The ships will get evident as the story progresses! This story is mainly about the brothers and I would like to keep it that way.  
> I'm also removing the usage of Japanese honorifics. It's something I've been trying to wean myself off of, and it's been difficult, seeing how much fanfiction utilises them freely, but I think I'm getting there! This is a fanfic in English, after all, not Japanese.  
> I got the title from Kodaline's song, Brother. It was a total coincidence; I had YT on autoplay while writing, and the nightcore of this song was on next. I recognised it and went to check out the video... and guess who was the picture of that song?! That's right - our darling Rin and Yukio!  
> (link to the vid: [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1SpAisqmRQc))  
> Thank you all so much for your patience. It's been a dream having you with me as I rewrite this story!  
> Much love, Ceru


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Thank you so much for the amazing response! I appreciate all of your reads comments and kudos and I'm so so happy you are enjoying it. Sorry for the late update - I can't promise more frequent updates, but I can promise that each chapter will be worth your while.

**_One day ago_ **

Rin walked along the street, Kuro curled up inside Kurikara’s bag so as not to seem too conspicuous, and carefully mulled over the details of his assigned mission. _Exorcise a second-level subordinate of Astaroth from the body of Tatsuki Inoue. Age of vessel – 48. Appearance of vessel – brunette, brown-eyed, around 5’6, moderately plump. Address of vessel – 409 Sakura Lane, Minami Ward, Yokohama._

“Hey, Kuro,” he muttered to his familiar, “When do you think we’ll be done with this?”

 _Two hours, I think? With your_ _strength, Rin, easily one. But then again, we do tend to be a bit... destructive._

“That’s… I can’t even argue with that,” Rin said with a snort. As he continued walking, he came to an intersection; noticing that the sign for the rightmost street read ‘Sakura Lane’, he took the turn and increased his pace, eager to finish and get back home to his brother.

_Yukio’s gone and made a bunch of friends all on his own – way to leave me out! I still think he misses me a little, though. Last night, he said cram school hadn’t started yet because they were waiting for me…_

His brows dipped into a dark frown as he recalled Yukio’s biting admonishments over the phone for his lateness. Like it was _his_ fault that the Order had screwed up his flight and sent him off to Wales instead! Rin scowled briefly, then shook his head: he was on a mission. He could think about this later.

He started to look carefully at each door, searching for the house number he needed. _407, 408, 409,_ he counted to himself. _410 – wait!_ Freezing on the spot, he shut his eyes and remembered the address: _409 Sakura Lane, Minami Ward, Yokohama._

Backing up one house, he squinted at the number of the door he was standing in front of. _409… Sakura Lane, Minami Ward, Yokohama._

“This is it, Kuro,” he breathed. “The highest-level demon I’ve ever gotten to fight. Astaroth’s direct subordinate… damn, Yukio should have been here too. It would’ve been awesome.”

 _Let’s do this, Rin!_ the demon chirped in his mind. Rin smiled, a little nervous despite his confident words, and walked the few steps to the door. Raising his hand, he took a deep breath – then rang the bell twice.

A tall brunette woman, skin pinched and flies buzzing around her, answered the door. Two large horns curved upwards out of her hair. Her once-plump cheeks were sunken, and she exuded a strong smell of rot. Coal tars flittered all over the apartment.

Rin’s breath caught in his throat as her peeling lips pulled apart into a gap-toothed smile, one that he _recognised._ He’d only seen it once before, but the memory had terrified him enough to stay permanently in his head.

_That isn’t just any subordinate of Astaroth. It’s the damn bastard himself._

“How have you been, Little Prince?” hissed the demon through the woman’s mouth, an eerie look entering his eyes. “Let’s play.”

Rin’s only thought before he turned around and started running like mad was, _Yukio is going to be so angry that he missed out on this._

That was how he’d ended up coming to True Cross half-dead. Weakened by the long-term stay in the woman’s body, Astaroth hadn’t been as powerful as he should be, and Rin had been able to take him down using just the sheathed Kurikara. It’d still taken a great toll on him, though; fighting a Prince of Hell was no joke.

The woman had died as soon as Astaroth had been exorcised, her body too frail to handle life after the possession – Rin had buried her as best he could with his own fatigue. Then he’d had to flee. Astaroth’s kin didn’t take kindly to their master being exorcised, and by Satan’s disobedient brat too: Rin had been chased by so many demons all the way back to Tokyo that it was a wonder he was still alive.

Now Rin cracked one eye open to find himself in a sterile white room – the True Cross hospital wing, by the looks of it. Yukio was leaning over him, hands blazing with Satan’s flame as he passed them over Rin’s wounded torso. The blue fire, for some strange reason, always healed any wounds either twin might have; Yukio put it down to the fact that they were Satan’s children, saying that the flame recognised them as its master and accordingly healed them. Rin agreed: Yukio was usually right about these things.

“Hey,” he croaked, immediately regretting it as a dry cough wracked his weak body. Yukio’s eyes immediately snapped up to meet Rin’s, concern bright in teal irises.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’ve been better,” Rin said, trying for a smile. “But I’m good. I can go teach tomorrow.”

It was the truth. The fire would heal him fast enough that he might even be able to go another few rounds with Astaroth tomorrow.

Yukio merely frowned, taking out a bandage and wrapping it around the gaping laceration on Rin’s abdomen; Rin let out a soft hiss of pain as the material pressed into his tender body. The flames only healed and sterilised the worst part of the brothers’ wounds – to patch up cuts and scars, they had to resort to traditional medicine.

“I see your – look of disapproval,” Rin panted as Yukio shifted the fire to his shoulder. It helped, sure, but it also hurt like a bitch in the process. “Come on… I’ll be okay, and you know it.”

“You should rest,” was all that Yukio said, mechanically continuing to patch up Rin’s wounds. Rin barked a laugh and raised an eyebrow at him.

“And since when have I ever done what I was supposed to be doing?” he said sarcastically. Yukio snorted.

“Can’t disagree with you there.” he said almost fondly, a trace of laughter in his voice. Rin grinned up at his twin.

“You can’t stop me, you know.” he said impishly, wiggling his eyebrows.

“That’s also true,” said Yukio, sighing softly and finishing off the last wound with a flourish of his flaming hands. “This should heal you mostly anyway. The demon healing will take care of the rest throughout the night… but just to be safe, I want you to take the day off tomorrow. I’ll take on your class; I’m qualified enough to teach an introduction to Self-Defence.” Rin opened his mouth to complain, but Yukio fixed him with a stern glare. “Are we _clear?”_

“Yes! Yeah. We’re clear,” Rin said quickly, doing his best not to flinch away from Yukio’s gimlet gaze. His little brother was _scary_ when he wanted to be.

“I’ve got to get back to class, big brother. Please stay in bed. I’ll know if you don’t,” Yukio said with a saccharine smile that was so chilling, Rin almost shivered. _Almost,_ because no big brother worth his salt would be scared of his younger brother, even if Yukio was a holy terror. (Ha! Holy!)

* * *

A few hours after Yukio had gone back to his classes, Rin was sitting up in his hospital bed, flipping through some papers. An open binder lay on his lap, full of pages that bore detailed lesson plans and annotations he’d made over the past few months for his class – Defence Against Demons. Yukio had been surprised that Rin had started preparing around the same time that he himself had, but Rin was dedicated to doing this job as well as possible. Though he was a slacker by nature, teaching Exwires how to survive was an important task and not one he was willing to fail at.

And he wasn’t about to start by missing his very first class. Whatever Yukio said, he was going to attend regular classes _and_ teach tomorrow, and that was that.

The papers he held now contained notes for the next day’s class. He’d be teaching the students how to make the most basic and quickest of traps for a demon – magic circles. Rin went over his plan carefully, adding a note here and there: he already knew what he was going to present and how he would go about it.

“Rin!” called a loud female voice from the door of the hospital wing. Rin looked up from his papers, a little startled, to see Shura grinning brightly at him.

“Shura, hey!” he said cheerfully, returning her smile and setting his papers aside. Shura entered the wing, coming over to Rin’s bed and grasping him in a loose hug. He held it for a second, then patted her back gently and released himself from the embrace. Shura seated herself on the side of the bed, her pale green eyes glittering as she looked him up and down. Knowing her, she probably had a million questions as to why he’d returned so banged up.

“So… I’m guessing it wasn’t _just_ any higher-level Astaroth-kin,” she said dryly. “Was it one of his generals? Galister, Anyla?”

Rin shook his head, laughing softly. 

“One more step up,” he said, mirth twinkling in his eyes. Shura raised her eyebrows, her mouth parting in surprise.

“The only one directly above the Generals of Putrefaction is…” she said quietly, trailing off as she pieced it together.

“That’s right!” Rin crowed. “The son of a bitch himself – Astaroth.”

Shura’s eyes widened at the confirmation and she leaned in close, her eyes sparkling with interest as she asked, “How’d it go? How’d ya even survive? No wonder you’re so injured!”

“It was… tough,” Rin admitted with a soft sigh, slumping back against his pillows. “He was pretty weak from his long stay in the human vessel, but even then it was difficult to beat him back without… you know.”

Shura nodded in understanding, gesturing for him to continue. Rin closed his eyes, recalling the memories in vivid detail.

“He was _so_ powerful, Shura. So damn powerful.” he said with a quiet sigh. “Yukio and I would need to combine our… special strengths… to even get a chance at beating him when he was at full strength. He was weaker than normal, though, so I managed to complete the exorcism. But the vessel died on the spot.”

Shura patted his arm sympathetically. Rin swallowed and continued, “I… buried her in some nearby woods, marked her a little gravestone. I would’ve passed out right there if it hadn’t been for Astaroth’s kin.”

“They probably weren’t very happy that ya exorcised their King,” Shura said with a snort.

“Yeah,” Rin laughed. “They chased me all the way back to Tokyo; I would’ve healed by now if they hadn’t kept attacking. You know how Mephisto loves to torture me – I had to hitchhike all the way back to Tokyo because ‘Kanagawa is way too close to send a cab’! The damn demons nearly killed me.”

“I can’t decide whether he hates ya or loves ya. But to be safe, I’ll go wi’ the latter.” Shura said, grinning. Her eyes fell on the pile of papers next to Rin, and she quirked an eyebrow in a silent question.

“Lesson plans,” Rin explained. “For tomorrow.”

“Yer going to go to class? I heard Yukio telling ya that ya’d be resting tomorrow.” Shura said sceptically. She’d been on the receiving end of Yukio’s legendary temper more than once; though it never seemed to faze her much, she always joked that she had nearly pissed her pants when she’d faced it for the first time.

(To be honest, Rin wasn’t sure that it was entirely a joke. He had been there that time, and had seen the look of abject terror that Shura had hidden by turning away from them.)

“Yeah, well, he isn’t the boss of me. And I refuse to miss my first class,” Rin said flatly, picking up his lesson plans once more. “I want to prepare a little more, so if you don’t mind? Unless you have something to tell me?”

Shura’s face became serious in an instant as he said the last words, and the atmosphere in the wing changed from light-hearted to heavy within a second.

“I do, actually. We both know I wouldn’t have come unless I did.” she said curtly.

“Get on with it,” Rin snapped, trying to hide his nervousness. If even Shura was worried… well, whatever she was about to tell him wasn’t something that should be taken lightly.

“Be careful of mirrors,” Shura said quietly. “There are things that even your own reflection can hide from you.”

Rin’s brows furrowed in confusion, and he was just about to start asking questions when she got up and left the room as suddenly as she had come. The cry of, “Shura!” died down on his lips, and he stared at the door as it swung closed, frowning darkly.

_What the hell does she mean?_

The lesson plans lay forgotten as he wracked his brain, trying to come up with a proper solution to the problem he’d been presented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owo what's this? A new chapter already? Y'all can thank a friend for inspiring me to get off my ass and write fast~ thank u sm for the comments and kudos <3

As the bell rang for lunch and students spilled out of class in droves, three of them hung back, casting worried glances at each other. While the rest of the students really didn’t care – it was common for faculty to pull scholarship kids out of class to do something suddenly – these three had seen the seal over the woman's chest, and while most others would chalk it up to a weird tattoo, they knew better. She was an exorcist… and for some reason, she wanted Yukio.

“Do you think he did something?” Konekomaru said nervously, wringing his hands. “I really hope Okumura’s okay.”

“She was Upper First Class,” said Renzō, looking at his shoes. “That usually doesn’t mean good news.”

“Really?” Ryūji asked, frowning. It wasn’t surprising that Renzō had been the only one to notice; though he acted like an airheaded fool, he was extremely observant and cunning when the need arose. “How’d you know?”

“The tattoo. It’s an advanced seal; Jūzo was researching them awhile ago, and he said that only the most talented of Upper First Classes have enough skill to use them.”

“That doesn’t sound good at all!” exclaimed Konekomaru despondently. “Is there any way we can help Okumura?”

“I… don’t think we need to help him,” said Ryūji slowly, remembering the look on Yukio’s face. He’d seemed alarmed, but there had been recognition in his eyes as he looked at the exorcist – and come to think of it, she’d even dipped her chin at him as if confirming something.

“What?” said Renzō incredulously, and Ryūji swore that his friend sounded almost _boiling_ mad at the suggestion. “What the hell do you mean, Ryūji?”

 _Not just boiling mad,_ Ryūji corrected himself. _Insane with rage. I didn’t know he cared that much about Yukio… he never calls me by my actual name._

“I think he knows her,” he said quickly in an attempt to pacify Renzō. “You were looking at her, but I was looking at him. He seemed like he recognised her, and you probably saw how she nodded at him?”

Renzō let out a soft hum. Ryuji continued, “Well, it looked like he was asking her a silent question. He looked terrified for a split second after she did, then calmed himself down and ran out. But yeah, my point is that they know each other, and that I don’t think there’s anything to worry about.”

“Actually, there is,” said Konekomaru softly. “If Okumura knows her, he’s hiding something about himself. A lot of things, really. What do we actually know about him, other than that we attend the same school?”

“He loves penguins and his favourite colour is green,” said Renzō immediately. Ryūji wanted to laugh, but Konekomaru was right. Those were just superficial things that said nothing about the person Yukio was or the kind of life he lived.

“Yeah, but we don’t _know_ him. Hell, he could be the son of Satan and we wouldn’t know,” he said soberly.

“Son of Satan? Isn’t that a bit of an exaggeration?” said Konekomaru with an arched eyebrow. Ryūji let out a forced laugh.

“Yeah, no way he could be. Satan could never love someone enough to have kids with them.”

(Leaning over Rin in the med room, his hands alight with blue, Yukio sneezed and nearly banged his nose into his twin’s thick skull.)

“Still,” Ryūji went on, the hint of humour in his voice disappearing, “there are a lot of things he isn’t telling us…”

“And do you intend to find out?” Renzō asked bitingly.

“Of course. He knows all about us – he even recognised us as the ‘Blue Night kids’ – so he should return the favour by telling us about himself.” Ryūji said confidently. “He’s been out for most of the class, so I reckon he’ll show up at lunch. Let’s go!”

With that, he picked up his bag and headed downstairs to the cafeteria, his friends following quickly.

* * *

Just as Ryūji finished buying his lunch, there came a sudden tap on his shoulder that nearly had him jumping out of his skin. He turned around slowly, only to find the same woman who’d taken Yukio smiling at him.

“Cram school starts ta’morrow, kid,” she said quietly. “Come prepared, and probably… don’t eat before the class unless ya’re okay with throwing up.”

Ryūji opened his mouth to ask a question, but she was gone just as suddenly as she’d come, dissolving into the milling mass of students. Shaking his head in confusion, he put it out of his mind, deciding to focus only on the information she’d given him. It immediately cheered him up, and as he made his way over to his friends a smile appeared on his face.

“You met her too?” he asked Konekomaru and Renzō, who nodded.

“Yeah, she said cram school starts tomorrow. And something about… throwing up?” Konekomaru looked slightly green as he said it. Renzō laughed.

“I’m sure it can’t be that bad, but I don’t wanna think about more work. Let’s eat, I’m hungry. Plus, we got to interrogate Yuki! The lady was gone before I could ask her anything.”

“Same here. What’s her deal, man? You think we’ll ever get that good at camouflage?” Ryūji said teasingly, leading the other two to the fountain where they usually sat and starting to eat.

About five minutes into their lunch break, Yukio showed up as predicted – Ryūji spotted him weaving his way over to them from the opposite side of the courtyard. He poked the other two, wiggling his eyebrows to indicate the beginning of the plan they’d set up. Quickly, they all shifted their expressions into interrogative frowns, looking up just as Yukio stopped by them with some kind of wrap in his hands.

 _He isn’t even winded,_ Ryūji thought jealously. _Lucky bastard._

“…guys?” Yukio asked carefully, surveying their faces. “Is everything okay?” 

A few more seconds of silence; then the words that Ryūji had been itching to say burst out of his mouth.

“What the hell, man?! Why’d the pink lady want you? She’s an exorcist, isn’t she?!” he demanded belligerently. Renzō and Konekomaru nodded along, adopting similar expressions as they stared up at Yukio.

“Well...” Yukio hedged. Ryūji intensified his stare, accidentally turning it into a glare halfway through.

“Well?” Renzō asked.

“You see…” Yukio said slowly, something sparking in his blue eyes. “I’ve, uh… been interested in medicine from when I was a kid. I knew… a doctor when I was a kid, and she… taught me a lot of things. The pink-haired lady is an old friend and knows about my skills, so she said she’d come and get me when an exorcist comes back to True Cross all bloody and beaten. She says it’s good practice if I want to be a surgeon.”

“That’s amazing!” Ryūji exclaimed, all the ideas of interrogation going straight out the window to be replaced by pure awe. He knew Yukio was smart, but to be a fifteen-year-old skilled enough at his chosen vocation that he could operate on full-fledged exorcists? That was just insane.

Yukio smiled, his cheeks tinging slightly pink.

“Thanks…” he said softly. “Can I sit?”

Renzō laughed and moved over to create some space, grinning sheepishly. Yukio sat down on the edge of the fountain, unwrapping his roll and starting to devour it in a manner Ryūji hadn’t expected of the normally calm boy. His purpose was revealed a few seconds later as he reached over and grabbed Ryūji’s math notes out of his bag, blindly copying down the sums. Ryūji opened his mouth to lecture, but Yukio shook his head, explaining that he knew how to do them. Once he was done, he stuffed the notes back into Ryūji’s bag and smiled.

“What’d I miss?” he asked, looking at them all properly for the first time since he’d run off.

“Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you! We won’t have to do that extra training you promised: they said they’d be starting up cram school classes tomorrow.” said Ryuji eagerly, swallowing a mouthful of rice. Yukio looked slightly surprised, but excited all the same; Renzō, however, moaned and grimaced.

“I’m so not looking forward to it. More work!” he complained.

“I don’t really care so long as we start learning,” said Konekomaru with a shrug. For some reason, Yukio’s shoulders flicked forward in a small huff, and his hand came to his mouth; Ryūji frowned but didn’t comment on the strange glint in his friend’s eyes. Yukio was weird sometimes; perhaps it was just one of those moments.

(Oh, Ryūji. If only you knew how wrong you were.)

* * *

The next morning, Ryūji sat at the front of the class, vibrating in his seat. For the first time in his life, he couldn’t wait for the day to end: suddenly, he understood why Renzō would get up and run out of class screaming once the bell rang.

He groaned, slumping forward in boredom. On his right, Renzō was chatting animatedly to Yukio, who was nodding along. Sighing, Ryūji looked to his left, noting the once-again empty desk with a frown.

_Is the guy ever planning to show up?_

He was just about to start complaining when, as if on cue, a boy entered the classroom and slid into the seat beside him. Ryūji turned his head to look at the new arrival, ready to begin a lecture when he caught sight of the boy in full.

Unruly spikes of black hair shot out in all directions from his head. His bangs reached down to his nose, right between shining blue eyes that twinkled with mischief. A bright, infectious smile adorned the handsome face, adding to the impish good looks. Ryūji’s breath caught in his throat, and his cheeks grew slowly warm as his mouth opened slightly.

That was when a hand touched his lower jaw, pushing it closed with a soft click. Ryūji choked on air as the boy said laughingly, “You’ll catch flies.”

“I-” Ryūji started to say, blushing even more furiously now, “-shit, I’m sorry!”

“It’s cool! I’m Rin.” The blinding smile widened. Ryūji breathed in deeply to calm himself, returning the grin with a small one of his own.

“Ryūji Suguro. Nice to meet ya.” he said, reaching out a hand. Rin shook it, his eyes widening slightly.

“You’re… Ryūji? Yukio’s Ryūji?” he asked in a soft voice. Ryūji furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“Yukio’s? Yeah, I’m his friend…” he said carefully. “Why, you know him?”

“Know him?” Rin said with an incredulous expression. “Bloody hell, I-”

He was cut off by a new voice, calm and dangerous like Ryūji had never heard it be. Both boys along with Renzō and Konekomaru turned to see Yukio smiling in their general direction, looking absolutely terrifying.

“Rin… do you remember what I told you yesterday?” he asked in a gentle voice that somehow screamed danger. Ryūji wanted to run away, but Rin just smiled easily, unfazed.

“I’m clear now, so you can chill,” he said jovially. Ryūji winced as Yukio’s eyes sharpened, but Rin didn’t even flinch.

“Shura sent me.” he continued calmly. Yukio stared at Rin for a moment, then sighed and shook his head.

“Of course she did. Neither of you ever know what’s good for you.” he said disapprovingly.

“Never claimed to,” Rin shot back, grinning brightly. Yukio rolled his eyes, then turned to Ryūji, his face softening into his usual kind mien.

“I’m sorry for this idiot here,” he said apologetically. “He just barrels forward without thinking about anything.”

“Don’t be!” Ryūji said quickly. “It’s fine. Just… how do you know each other?”

Yukio raised an eyebrow, his lips quirking up into a smile. He and Rin exchanged glances; they wore identical expressions, so perfect that they could’ve passed for twins. That was when it hit Ryūji.

“Are you two… but there’s no way… are you brothers?!” he shrieked, unable to compute it. Sure, they shared the same face shape, but Rin’s eyes were a deeper blue than Yukio’s and he lacked the moles, whereas Yukio was about six inches taller and wore glasses _._ But as he continued to look at the two, their similarities because more obvious. They had the same eye shape and long black lashes, the same bow-shaped lips, and the same unruly jet-black hair (though Yukio’s was cropped shorter and tamed to an extent).

“We’re fraternal,” Rin said, grinning brightly as if he’d read Ryūji’s thoughts.

“Oh, don’t worry. We can’t read thoughts. It’s just-” continued Yukio seamlessly.

“-the natural reaction when people find out we’re twins! This will-” Rin went on.

“-never get old,” completed Yukio.

“Oh my god,” said Renzō faintly. “Please. _Please_ stop it. I might throw up if you continue.”

“That would be-” Yukio said immediately.

“-a very interesting reaction-” Rin continued.

“-although not one we haven’t seen before!” they finished in unison.

“I never thought Yukio was this sadistic,” murmured Konekomaru quietly to Ryūji, who hummed in agreement. Neither saw Yukio’s eyes flash as his sharp ears picked up their words; nor did they hear his soft, malicious chuckle (though Rin did, and shot his brother a disapproving stare, which Yukio coolly ignored).

If they had noticed, maybe they would have been prepared for what would come in the following months. As things stood, though, they were all set to suffer at the devious hands of one Yukio Okumura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed!!


	4. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter.

Hey, guys! Unfortunately, this isn't an update - it's my last note to you all here, because I'm leaving the Ao3. I didn't know smutty RPF about real life minors existed on this site, and wasn't happy that the volunteers didn't want to ban it, as I've had it used against me in a very harmful way. I don't hate on those who publish and enjoy it, but since I'm not personally comfortable with it, I won't continue to post here.

My works will remain up here until I am able to transfer them all completely to a new site. That means that in a few weeks, I will be deleting this story after reuploading it there. I am not abandoning this fic. I never will. I'll be putting a link to my new site here once it's finished! Thank you, everyone, for your continued support. It's been an amazing ride here and I hope to see you on my new account too. I will be enabling comments, I can't live without your sweet words after all ;)

I love you a fuckton, dear reader. Thank you for this.

Ceru

Update, 11.12.20: the move won't be happening until May, as I live with controlling parents and have been forced to hand in my devices. I won't be online on Tumblr as I can't afford to have them find out about my writing and online presence. Sorry this is so short and curt, I'm writing this from a private window on my mother's phone and don't have much time to explain. I love you all so much 💗


End file.
